The Secret
by goldenboat
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be shared. I have decided to do a range of Alex/Phai stories on the theme of "Secret" . Each can be read independently, I hope you like it;0


The Secret

TITLE- THE SECRET

CHARACTERS-ALEXANDER/HEPHAISTION

RATING-T(FOR THE THEME)

IMPORTANT NOTE-THIS IS PURELY IMAGINARY. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT:)

SUMMARY-SOME SECRETS ARE MEANT TO BE SHARED.

It was childish.. Alexander thought. To be so fascinated by a simple papyrus scroll. But it was true. The greatest warrior of the known world and emperor of the same had found a new hobby. Not the seductive gyrations of nubile court dancers or the come-hither looks of the innumerable eunuchs that Darius left behind. When he got some moment for himself, when the one person he valued more than his own life lay asleep safe and sound beside him, Alexander wrote. About the childhood that he lost too soon, about the father he never had, about the bloody warfare that left him with remorse and about his love.

It all started with his birthday party. His friends had showered him with various gifts. His Phai had given him a beautiful bracelet in public and something more beautiful in private. Alexander smiled at the memory. Ptolemy on his part made an exception. He arrived in a simple white chiton and curly unkempt hair . He smiled at Alexander and gifted him a simple scroll. On the top of it was written in golden letters…_**To the lonely boy that resides in my King**_. That was the beginning.

One night he returned from a meeting with some foreign dignitaries. Everyone was there…save his significant better half. The blue eyed, long haired one that made these kingly duties bearable. The goblet of watered wine lay untouched. The roasted meat and sweet relishes lay at his side, uneaten and neglected. He missed Hephaistion like a severed limb. Once the party was over, he hurried through the chambers looking for his Phai, who was at last found in the balcony at the far end of the palace. Phai was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, dangling his legs in the air. His long hair flew in the breeze. Alexander crept behind his Phai and surrounded him from behind with his arms. In answer Hephaistion giggled. The sound of his laughter reminded Alexander of the little stream that they found by accident within the woods.

That night he wrote about the day when two little boys found a little stream within the woods by accident. These scrolls were his secret. He didn't want others eulogy or criticism. He was not a philosopher or a poet. He's just someone who had a lot to say. He wrote until it was late and then kept back the scroll in the wooden chest under the bed. With his loved one safely tucked by his side…he would sleep well. It was his secret.

It's wrong….Hephaistion thought. He shouldn't read someone else's scrolls. But these are Alex's who belonged to him. He groaned inwardly at his logic. It was childish. But that didn't stop him from opening the scroll. These were like windows into the mind of the person he loved so much. Sleep eluded him without his little night time reading. His Alex had such a beautiful mind. In the midst of a heartless world of politics and war strategies, victories and aggression, that mind had gotten suffocated. He silently thanked Ptolemy for coming up with this brilliant plan. As he started reading, a little smile crept into his lips. The little stream. It was the product of two little boys and a little sense of adventure. As he read the next few lines..he blushed. Alex thought that his smile sounded like the water falling on stones. He looked at his golden haired partner who was lost in sleep, and fondly shook his head. He could be a famous poet or a philosopher, Hephaistion thought. If only people could see beyond the crown and beneath the armor. He rolled it back and put it in the secret place. He went back to his place and closed his eyes. Let others gossip about their king, his wives and eunuchs, his moods and his ruthlessness, his vivacity and arrogance. He knew the real Alex and he didn't need anything else. It was his secret.


End file.
